Paradise
by Reality Obscured
Summary: Fox couldn't remember a time when he actually had time to sit back and enjoy the scenery of Sauria. After the Aparoids were defeated, Star Fox honestly needed some down time! It was Krystal who suggested Sauria... OneShot


-------------Paradise -------------

-------------Written By: Reality Obscured------------

* * *

Fox couldn't remember a time when he actually had time to sit back and enjoy the scenery of Sauria. After the Aparoids were defeated, Star Fox honestly neeed some down time! So, Fox had managed to log in the group for a two-week vacation! Peppy would be spending time on Corneria, likely with General Pepper. Slippy wanted to work with his dad, Beltino Toad, on some sort of "top secret" project (they were probably just going out to see a baseball game!). Falco didn't say where he was going, but usually didn't. Fox just wanted to go somewhere quiet, away from civilzation preferably. It was Krystal who suggested Sauria.  
------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- 

Krystal leaned on the side of the DumbleDang Tree, smiling down at the sleeping vulpine leaning up against it. Fox had his arms folded behind his head, snoozing soundly. He had been that way for the past three hours, but she didn't mind. Fox hadn't exactly been sleeping well the past few days. At least he was now. Not that she was complaining. This gave her the chance to admire. In the leau of relaxation, they had traded in their uniforms for more casual wear. While she ahd gone for shorts, a tank top, and simple boots, Fox had opted for black jeans, his normal red boots,and a hunter green t-shirt. Krystal couldn't ever remember seeing him in jeans before. He looked good! She just wished he'd make a move already! She knew he liked her, and she had tried to let him know she felt the same way without being too forward. Before deciding to go for a walk, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. On his lap, she left him a note.  
---

It was the hour of dusk, the sky a molten swirl of orange and red as the sun set. The cold of the Snowhorn Wastes didn't bother too that much. His fur was helping to keep the warm in and the cold out. Besides, it wasn't nothing compared to Fichina, and if he could take that then he could take anything! Fox reached into his pocket, pulling out the note he had been carrying. It had been in his lap when he had awakened, and this must've been the fifth time he had read it.

I'll be down at the hot springs of Snowhorn Wastes. Meet me there at dusk?

Krystal

Well, it was dusk, and he was here. Fox stuffed the note back into his pocket. There was still no sign of-

"Whoa!" He nearly jumped out of his fur when he was grabbed from behind! She had her arms wrapped around his chest in a hug. Krystal!

"What?" She smiled sweetly as she let go. "Were you surprised?"

"Wouldn't you be?" He smiled back. Besides, he should've been used to her jumping him by now. "So...I'm here."

"I guess you are." She chuckled, then surprised him by taking him by the hand. "Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

Fox let her lead him to the top of a small cliff, the hot spring itself steaming down below. By now, the sun was almost completely set, and the sky was darkened already in many places. Krystal pointed up to the sky, and they both watched. It started small, but soon it was like a rainbow at night! The Norther Lights of Sauria... With all the extra debris in the atmosphere since the return of the land masses several months before, meteor showers were frequent, and they streaked through the sky like a thousand shooting stars!

"It's beautiful." Fox awed. "I can't believe I was here for days without seeing this..."

Krystal noticed he still hadn't let go of her hand. She moved closer. "You were busy saving us all. I'm sure others understand."

She took his arm and put it around her waist, pressing herself lightly up against him. Her other hand went to his chest. His heart was beating like he had just ran a marathon! After what few months she had been aroudn Fox and been able to get to know him, she had come to realize that she would have to make the first definite move. So, she did. She kissed him, though not to find herself disappointed. Fox kissed her in return, but the kiss didn't end there! Just when they started to pull away, both went suddenly in for more! This time the kiss was more passionate, with Fox pulling her close with his tongue toying with her's. When it was over, Fox just held her there in his arms, embracing her close to him and never wanting to let go. He couldn't remember having ever felt so good before.  
-------------

Fox had set up a tent on one usually vacant side of Thorntail Hollow, mostly to keep away from the prying eyes of Thorntails looking his way. Thorntails, as he had learned from one particular dinosaur, would put their noses into anything. One had managed to get its head stuck in Fox's backpack! Fox and Krystal had fallen asleep in each other's arms later that night. The warm morning woke Fox first, and he went to the small waterfall and lagoon not too far from the camp. It served for a decent enough bath and shower. As he washed, his mind was forever on Krystal. A smile hadn't left his face since had opened his eyes with her lying beside him. Last night had been so out of nowhere.  
Her lips had been so soft and she so giving.  
As Fox redressed, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. He wanted now more than anything for Krystal and him to last, but they were teammates. Since nothing had happened seriously between them yet, there was still time to back out and end it before anyone got hurt. Half of him wanted what was good for Star Fox. The other half wanted Krystal!

"Morning, handsome. What are you thinking about?"

He looked over to where the voice came from, Krystal standing nearby on the bank. Leaning on a tree to watch him, her hair and fur were still slightly damp from obviously her own bath. Of course, this caused Fox to briefly wonder why he hadn't seen her bathe this morning, or whether or not she had seen him! It wasn't that big of an area around here!

"It's just that..." He pulled on his shirt. At least she hadn't caught him in his boxers. It didn't matter, though, if she had seen more than he thought. "I was wondering if it'd be right for us"

"Hold on. Let me guess." She smiled. Maybe his predictableness was what she liked so much about him. "We're teammates and friends and you don't want anything to happen to that"

She knew? "Sort of." She smiled. "I"d be willing to try if you are." Beautiful, smart, and good with a blaster... Just what was he not willing to try for? His dad would cuff him over the ear for letting someone like her get away! -  
------------- ------------- -------------

"Ack!" Fox covered his head and ducked, but he was still buried by the cascade of snow!

Tricky laughed, having just been the one to use his face and muzzle like a snowshovel to send the snow Fox's way! Krystal had been in the thick of things right along with Fox, both vulpines having teamed up against the dinosaur, but when the boys started getting rough on each other she decided to step back and enjoy the show. So far, Tricky was winning, but Fox had managed to ge tin a few good shots! Tricky moved over to the pile of snow that was Fox McCloud, sniffing it lightly.

"Fox?" Fox jumped up and threw an armful of the white cold stuff directly at the Earthwalker, who slipped backwards and fell into a snowdrift! In barely two seconds, Tricky found himself planted firmly into the snow butt first, only his head and shoulders peeking out.  
"Very funny, Fox."

Tricky grinned despite himself. Fox, however, walked over to the Earthwalker and kneeled so he was now eye-level. He slowly made a snowball and stuck it on the very tip of Tricky's newest muzzle horn.

"Y'know something, Tricky? You make a great snowman."

"Ah, go make a snow angel!" All Tricky had to do was butt Fox with his nose and the vulpine was thrown back a couple of feet onto his back, sprawled in "snow angel" position. The three friends laughed good over that one.

"King Tricky! There you are!" An aging yet still booming voice arose. "I heard you were here."

Fox sat up and shook of his clothes the best that a quick shake could get them. Garunda Te chuckled as he grabbed Tricky's horn with his truck and helped him out of the hole. Tricky smiled gratefully and shook himself off.

"Good to see you again, Fox." Garunda Te raised his trunk to Fox in acknowledgement. He then looked back to Tricky. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to steal the young King away for just a moment."

Tricky looked back at Krystal and Fox. "Catch you guys later, alright?"

"Yeah. We'll be around." Fox said.

Tricky plodded off with the Snowhorn beside him. Fox smiled as he watched them go. In barely half a year, Tricky had grown up. Literally. The Earthwalker wasn't fully matured yet, though. Mentally, he was still a kid. Physically, he only had to grow his horns. Something cold and somewhat soft hit him over the back of the head.

"Hey!"

Krystal giggled and hid behind a snowman she had built herself. Fox grinned. Oh, so she was feeling playful, was she? He reached down and slowly formed a snowball as he walked her way. Krystal reached behind her and used part of the snowman to make her own. Peeking out from behind her cover...she didn't see him? Where could he have-

"Ah!" Krystal jumped, a bunch of snow having just been shoved down her jacket! "Sneak attacks are not fair!"

Fox, however, laughed it up. "All's fair in love and war!"

She shook her jacket out. What was left of the snow fell to the ground. "Oh, really?"

He chuckled and had barely turned his back for a minute... Krystal dropped snow of her own down his pants! "Ok... Certain areas are colder than they should be." He managed to get most of the snow out while Krystal smiled innocently. "Alright already! Truce?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Truce."

He smiled, then adjusted his jeans and jacket. Snow or no snow, Krystal kenw how to warm him right up! The cold was getting to him, though. Even with a jcaket and gloves, he was chilled. Actually, that had just started about the time Tricky buried him in snow. Briefly, he thought of the hot springs at the base of Ice Mountain.

"Not a bad idea." Krystal said from out of nowhere. Fox didn't know what she was talking about at first, but then he remembered the telepathic thing. "But can we wait until tonight?"

-------------

That night, Fox realized why she wanted to wait! Krystal had obviously relaxed in the hot springs before. She knew a place away from prying eyes, and she even knew what was the best time to go. To Fox's benefit, utter delight, and shocked surprise, Krystal didn't have a bathing suit, either! She didn't, however, have any problems with going nude.  
Maybe it was him. Maybe it was the way she thought. He didn't really know...and he wasn't complaining. With a lack of swim wear himself, he was in the water nude as well. It wasn't like they were going to see anything in the dark. It was odd, though, how they both found themselves very comfortable, sitting on a few feet away from each other like this. Both had been courteous enough to advert their eyes while the other had settled in, so nothing had been seen. Krystal sat low enough in the water that she could lean back with her arms folded behind her head and her chest was still covered. Fox sat back with his arms propped up, his gaze on the blue vulpine beauty only four feet away. Ever since he had first met her he hadn't been able to get over how beautiful she was... Her eyes were closed in contentment. His memories traced back to the first time he had seen her. She had been purely captivating, mesmerizing him to the point that he had nearly forgotten his mission! Wherever she had come from or how she had arrived on Sauria, he was glad that she had. Out of everything that's happened, he was, if not already, falling in love with her.

* * *

------------- FIN -------------


End file.
